My One and Only
by BlackPhoenixlove
Summary: Humans reign control over all Youkai. Now Young Sesshoumaru must deal with that while attending to a mental unstable father and controlling his growing feelings for the Future Lord, Inuyasha.
1. My Concubine, My Love

**My one and Only:**

**Chapter 1: My Concubine, My Love.**

"NO! PLEASE NO!"

"Shut up, you crazy bitch, this is for your own good."

Tossed into the medium sized cell against her will, the young Inu Youkai quickly backed herself into the corner closes to the large steel doors, built purposely to keep anyone from getting out.

She nervously pulled her legs into her chest and scanned her eyes about the dark room, searching for the one they all feared the most.

She found him, a dark shadow, sitting hunched on what looked to be a very worn wooden bed located away from the door in a far left corner of the room, the only piece of furniture she could see at the moment. No windows, no chairs, only that bed and a large pile of hay stacked midway to the ceiling, sitting in the corner across from her.

The room was too dark, leaving all of his features darkened too, the only visible signs of his presence being those dark amber eyes and a few strands of his silver hair.

Touching her own hair, the young inu noted on their similarity. She had never been too bright and the thought of seeing hair like her own excited her to the mentality of a child, but fear kept her glued to that corner.

She was not too young and she was not too stupid, she knew why she was tossed into this dark cell. She could smell it on the shadow, though he still chose not to move, the heat poured from his pours and filled her own nostrils.

She was being given to this shadow as a concubine, they needed a stronger breed of youkai, and though her mental stability had not been great enough to allow her to instead be trained as a soldier, she still had the strength of a great warrior and proved that through her many outbursts which took more elite warriors to handle than most would think.

But her uncontrollable mania quicky led to her being labeled by those of the royal family and even those of her own stature, so she never made it very far on respect terms. However, her beauty and strength were something that many of them did not posses, well except maybe him.

Finally blinking out of her thoughts, in which her eyes were directed away from the shadow, she at last looked up back towards the bed, only to realize that he was no longer there.

Leaning forward onto her hands and knees, she scouted the room searching for him, once again being betrayed by her mental state in forgetting about the fear she was suppose the feel.

"Shadow?...Shadow? Are you there, where did you go? Shadow, do not be afraid of me...I am not like the rest. My Shadow? My Shadow, where are you?"

Lifting her nose into the air, she sniffed around for his scent, the scent of a dog in heat. Her nose led her to that same bed, without standing from the ground, she crawled toward that bed, not being fazed by the many broken bones that littered the ground, stabbing into her delicate hands.

"Shadow? Are you sleeping?"

Feeling around, she felt for the edge of the bed and grabbed on, pulling herself on top of the dirty bed, only to feel nothing but hardness as her greeting.

The feeling was worse than that of the floor, the bed was covered with sharp thick hay that dug uncomfortably into her skin.

"Oh Shadow, how can you sleep here?"

Her own bed quarters were not too great, but not as bad, at least she was able to sleep on thin soft hay and not the old crunchy kind as he did. Feeling around she still found no signs of her youkai.

"Shadow...why are you ignoring me? Do you no longer wish to see me?"

She hated being ignored, everyone always pushed her away and labeled her as crazy, but she wanted a friend and she wanted to be payed attention to. Shadow was like her, she had learned from the guards who dragged her there that Shadow too was mentally unstable but of a worse kind.

He had to be locked away for the majority of the time, he could not even work in the mine fields with the other low class youkai because he would loose his mind and end up killing off a majority of the workers, and no elite warrior was strong enough to bring him down, it always took some kind of sedative, a really strong sedative.

Still positioned on her hands and knees, the female inu continued to remember all of the stories she was told about, this shadow, realizing that shadow was indeed, not his real name, as a matter of fact it was a name she had just made up upon seeing him sitting alone amongst the shadows no more than five stand stills ago. She never knew his real name or at least she did not remember.

"Are you mad because I continue to call you Shadow?"

Though it was already close to complete darkness in the cell, she still found herself closing her eyes and straining to listen for any sound coming from the male youkai. Yet, she heard none.

"Did you finally escape, my dear Shadow?"

As if answering her question, the female soon found this, 'Shadow', positioned behind her, grabbing her wrists and pushing them painfully into the hay beneath.

Her eyes brightened as she realized who it was grabbing her.

"Shadow! I've found you!"

A smirk presented itself on Shadow's face as he buried his nose into the woman's silver hair, taking in a deep breath.

"...and I have found you, my dear."

Flipping the woman over onto her back, the male dropped his body weight onto her dainty body, making sure to press his erection against her stomach. He once again smirked, this time from the light gasp heard from the young inu.

"Shadow, I think you..."

"My name, is not, Shadow."

Something in the woman's mind turned, she peered up at the male atop her finally taking the time out to adjust her canine eyes to the darkness. She finally got a clear view of his face.

Strong canine features, tanned skin, amber eyes, thick ebony eyebrows, a silver mane pulled back into a pony tail and a pair of jagged Persian blue strips, one adorning each cheek. He was definitely a handsome youkai.

His eyes widened as he felt the young female grind her body against his, it was like she was a different person now. He looked down into her face, such a pretty young thing, about his age, maybe a century or two younger. She had what looked to be smaller, magenta type markings similar to his, one present beneath each of her golden eyes. Her hair pulled into a pony tail, soft red lips, and an odd sapphire birth marking, the shape of a waning crescent present on her forehead.

"So you are my new playmate?"

Without answering the young female leaned forward, latching her teeth onto his earlobe. A grunt came from the male as he rubbed his erection against her stomach.

She licked around the shell of his ear, leaving a hot trail before blowing softly to cool it down.

"My Shadow, please."

Her moans only caused him to growl lowly as he ground his hips into her.

"Call me, by my real name."

He nibbled roughly around the edges of her neck, his hands wasting no time in removing the cheap robes that covered her flawless body.

"What is your real name, my Shadow?"

Her pants for his name went unanswered as his love bites continued to trail down her form until his lips finally latched onto a perk rose bud.

He suckled like a hungry child, making sure to pay heed to the unattended as her cries grew louder.

"Please my Shadow, I wish to know your real name."

A smirk flashed across his features before he leaned back in, trailing his hot tongue down her flat tummy. His hands worked on messaging her milky white thighs as he made sure to dip his tongue into her naval, causing the young inu's body to jolt forward uncontrollably.

"My Shadow, please."

His finger tips danced up her thighs, stopping short of her weeping womanhood. His skin tingled as he felt the warmth pouring from her, she wanted him, that was good.

He replaced his tongue with his lips, leaving small kisses down her belly as he stopped just above her warmth.

"My name is..."

He placed a soft kiss on her clit, chuckling as he felt a shiver race through her body.

"My name is, Inu no Taisho."

With those words finally spoken, he dipped his tongue inside of her, earning a loud squeal as he continued to lap up her juices.

"TAISHO! My inu, my Inu no Taisho!"

He laughed as his tongue played seductively with her clit. He slipped one finger inside of her, twirling it around to get a feel of her tightness.

She was a virgin, he would have to be gentle. Without stopping the work of his tongue, he slipped in a second finger, moving both up and down as he listened to her sing his name over and over like a mantra.

She grabbed onto his hair, unconsciously pulling it out of its pony tail as she tried to pull his face away from her body.

"Please my Taisho. My Inu no Taisho, no more."

He lifted his eyes to meet hers as a third finger worked its way inside. He jerked it around a few times to help stretch her wide enough for his length.

"Patients, my dear. I do not wish to bruise you."

Making sure to keep his eyes locked on hers, he removed his fingers, placing each digit into his mouth as he sucked them each clean.

He crawled back over her, removing his robes in the process, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his own. His tongue roamed around her cavern making sure to leave every taste of her essence inside.

"Are you ready?"

Without an answer, she wrapped her legs around his hips, rubbing the lips of her womanhood around his erection.

Panting, Inu no Taisho stilled her hips against his makeshift bed, he wrapped his finger tips around her waist to steady her movements. The head of his manhood pressed into her, sending a shiver through both of their bodies.

He sheathed his length completely inside of her, only pausing when she whimpered as her barrier was broken.

While allowing her to adjust to his size, Inu no Taisho looked down between their bodies, watching as a drop of her blood stained the hay beneath, proof of her successful deflowering.

"My Inu no Taisho."

She purred into his ear, grinding her hips as a sign that it was ok for him to move.

Pulling himself, almost completely out, the male youkai nibbled gently on her lower lip, before pushing back in, earning a loud moan from his lover.

Their hips moved together in a sexual dance made with choreography that only they seemed to understand.

Her grunts and his moans played as their music, her hair splayed the bed as a snow white scenery.

She looked so beautiful, her eyes glazed over in pure lust, her lips parted in sensual moans, a red blush tainting her pale cheeks, her soft hands tugging playfully at his hair.

"My Taisho. My Inu no Taisho."

He buried his face into her neck as he felt her walls tightening around his length, she was close.

He pulled out of her, his animalistic instincts taking control. She cried out in disapproval, only to be silenced as she was flipped onto her hands and knees, being penetrated now from behind.

Inu no Taisho, eyes tainted red, gently rested his chin on her shoulder as he now road her like a true canine would.

He watched as his concubine's body reacted to this new position, her back arching as she tossed her head back in a sexual cry.

He continued to buck into her, losing almost all control as his orgasm drew closer. Wanting the woman to reach her pleasure before he did, Inu no Taisho reached his hand around her stomach, sliding down to play with her clit as he increased his pace.

"My Taisho!"

Her cries grew louder as an orgasm raked through her body sending a shiver from her spine to the back of her neck. Her claws scratched at the hay beneath her, searching for something to grab on to. Finding nothing she allowed her body to collapse face forward onto the bed, her hips still raised towards him.

Leaning back, Inu no Taisho growled before grabbing the tired female's hair tugging so that her body pressed against his, her back to his chest.

He listened to her soft whimpers as he continued to ride her, his skin tightening as his own pleasure grew closer and closer.

Pulling her head back so that her neck was now completely exposed, Inu no Taisho bit down into the soft skin, her blood spilling into his mouth, as his seed spilt from his body into her own.

He continued to thrust until his orgasm stilled, then he pulled out of her, flipping the female over so that she lay on her back, before allowing his own form to collapse on top of her, his head resting on her stomach.

"My Inu no Taisho, my love."

He turned his head to look at her, half-lidded eyes gazing back at him before they slid completely shut.

"My concubine, my love."

He whispered back to her before allowing silence to calm them both. He rested his head back onto her flat tummy, feeling as her quick breathing finally began to slow, a sign of her sleep coming.

He lay for long minutes after, pressing his ear closer to her stomach as he listened inside. He strained his hearing, his canine ears being able to make out the sound of his seed going to work.

In a few days, he would be able to hear the sound of a small heart beat, the sound of his soon to be pup.

He would finally have a family, and it started with his new concubine and his unborn pup.

He had to make sure to protect them both.

**TBC...**

**I will not be giving a name to Inu no Taisho's mate because she will not be a main character, however her appearance is that of Sesshoumaru's mother in the manga. **

**Oh yes, and this is the only M/F sex scene that will take place in this story. The rest will be M/M.**

**Review Please...**


	2. The Perfect Kill Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Kill Part 1**

"LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL-HOLE!"

Inu no Taisho tried to calm his raging mate as her bout of mania continued. They were happening more frequently now and with her pregnancy fully showing, he feared that she would hurt his pup at the rate she was going.

She stomped around the cell tossing hay and bones at the walls and at him. A few times she tried to physically attack him in which he tried his best to restrain her without causing any damage.

It was tough, she was a strong female, but he managed. It had been sixty sunsets, possibly only three more until his pup was born and he wanted no more problems out of her. He wanted her calm, the pup she was caring was strong, he could tell, but also delicate, he could hear by its heart beat.

"I SAID LET ME OUT! I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE!"

He watched as she now banged against the doors, bruises forming on her small hands. He rushed over to her, pulling her away from the door and into his arms, trying to calm her.

"LET GO OF ME!"

She continued to fight against him, kicking at his legs and scratching at his face. His eyes widened as he got a smell of her scent, she was going into labor.

To make sure, he pressed his cheek to hers, he felt as her temperature began to drop rapidly and her breathing became more raged.

"LET GO!"

She pushed him away, sending Inu no Taisho stumbling only a few inches while her small body landed against the wall. She tried to steady herself with one hand against the wall as the other rubbed heavily on her stomach trying to lessen the pain.

"Argh..."

He watched as her pretty face contorted into pain, her contractions were beginning.

He ran over to her, steadying her as she retched on the floor, before dropping to her knees.

Her whimpers followed the beat of each contraction. He pulled her into his body and lay against the cell wall with her form positioned between his legs.

She continued to try and scream obscenities at him but her body gave in to the draining energy of her pup.

However, her screams of pain began to grow louder, louder then they should be when it came to measuring the level of pain she was suppose to feel, something was wrong.

As if hearing his thoughts, the door to his cell flew open as a group of guards rushed in. They surrounded him and his mate.

He knew they were only there to take her to a healer so she could have a successful birth, after all this pup, formed by two of their strongest youkai, would help in benefitting the royal court, but no, his female was in pain and he did not know why. She could not leave just yet.

One of the guards leaned in and attempted to grab her away from him, but soon backed away when he heard the low growl coming from Inu no Taisho along with the bearing of his sharp teeth.

"Will someone please explain to this asshole that we're trying to help the bitch."

A calmer, perhaps more understanding of the group stepped forward and attempted to talk to the inu youkai in a leveled tone.

"Come on, big guy. She's obviously in pain, we need to get her to a healer. The baby will come any second now."

The guard leaned his hand forward to at least try and feel the pregnant youkai's forehead, but snatched it away with a frown as Inu no Taisho's teeth snapped at him.

Noting the loud screams of the female in his arms, the guard gave up on trying to compromise, knowing that the pup would be born sooner than he thought

"Alright, bring in the sedative. He's not going to let us anywhere near her, at least not while he's awake."

Two of the guards rushed out only to return minutes later with a large poison thorn present. The other held an arrow shooter.

"Will you two hurry up, the contractions have become constant."

"Calm down, I need a clear aim, I'm trying not to hit the bitch."

The guard stuck the thin poison needle into the arrow shooter as he brought it to his lips. One of the other guards played as a distraction moving in towards the growling youkai and his screaming mate while the shooter moved to take an aim at Inu no Taisho's neck.

Making a clean shot, Inu no Taisho grunted as the needle stabbed into his neck. He continued to growl threateningly as his vision blurred. All of the guards dare not approached until the angry youkai's head slumped to his chest, a sign of the working sedative.

The calm guard moved in and grabbed the young female, noting how Inu no Taisho still continued to growl in his sleep.

He pulled her up to her feet, speaking softly to her.

"Now just relax, we'll get you to a healer as soon as possible."

However, he was greeted with a punch to the gut.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME! YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!"

All at once, the guards attempted to calm the raging inu, knowing what type of damage she could cause.

"Should we sedate her too?"

"No you idiot, she's already in labor if we sedate her then it'll be impossible to get the baby out."

"Then what the hell should we do, the bitch is crazy!"

"Just drag her out, we have no other choice."

Four guards grabbed onto the female, one grabbing each of her limbs as they lifted and carried the out of control inu out of the cell, to a healer.

Inu no Taisho stirred uncomfortably in his sleep as her screams disappeared down the hallway, not knowing that this would be the last he would ever see or hear from his mate.

**TBC...**

**Ok this is only Part one. After rereading this chapter I realized that it would have to be put into two parts because I did not see a good way of combining them both into one complete chapter.**

**Review Please...**


	3. The Perfect Kill Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Perfect Kill Part 2**

He sat on the bed, disgusted with himself. How could he allow them to take away his mate without him knowing where her unusual pain was coming from.

He stood angrily from his bed, tugging at his hair as he screamed up at the ceiling. He had failed her, he was suppose to protect her, yet he allowed them to take her away. How could he show his face to her, she would be disgusted with him.

Maybe he could find her a gift, then she would forgive his incompetence. He searched around the room, then sighed after realizing that there was nothing he could possibly give her, there were no flowers, no butterflies, and he could not hunt for a fat rabbit to give to her.

Falling to his knees, the youkai tried to calm himself by instead thinking of the pup his mate would soon bring back. He would finally have a family, after all of these sun rotations of being alone, he would finally have a family to take away his lonely nights spent in this cell.

Even thought he had his mate for the last two months, she was constantly being taken back and forth to the healers which lessened the time he got to spend with her

Inu no Taisho slowly crawled over to his hay stack and leaned against it, he scanned the cell, it was decent sized for his family

He looked over at the small bucket he had set in the corner away from his bed, it was filled with dirty water he used to clean his body. The youkai grunted, his pup was definitely not bathing in that.

Maybe if he could behave himself, then the guards would allow him and his mate to take the baby down to the shared hot springs where they could bathe their pup amongst the other parents there and his pup could happily play with the other little ones, while his mate spoke tall tales with the other females present.

His eyes trailed to his makeshift bed, he once again frowned. Maybe if he asked kindly the guards would allow him to bring wood into his cell so he could build a bed for his pup, and if he really behaved he could ask to replace his hay with the soft thin hay that his mate liked so much. But, until then the pup could just share the bed with them both.

He could just picture his future with his family; his mate would finally be able to calm her manic behavior due to motherhood and he would finally have a reason to want to be let out of his cell.

Just as his thoughts led to life outside of his cell, the steel doors opened, taking him out of his stupor. It was one of the guards from earlier and in his arms was a red blanket that kicked and moved.

Inu no Taisho's ears perked as he sat forward. The guard dared to only walk so close to the youkai before placing said bundle onto the ground and backing away.

Inu no Taisho quickly crawled forward toward the blanket, lifting it into his arms. His nose turned as he realized that red was in fact not the actual color of the cloth, it looked to have been white. The scent that hit his nose was that of his mate, it was her blood that soaked the cloth.

However, he ignored the thought for now as he pulled back the sheet to reveal a small face. He almost laughed when he saw the beautiful baby...

Pulling back the sheets to reveal its sex, a boy, yes, how wonderful.

He studied its features taking in the similarities to him and his mate, the boy definitely took after his mother. There was a soft splash of white hair, that would most likely grow to rival his own in length.

The little bundled gurgled in his arms, it was still too young to open its eyes, but at least it wasted no time in recognizing its father's scent.

Inu no Taisho already knew that behind those magenta tainted lids were beautiful slanted amber colored eyes.

He studied the pups pale markings that would grow darker with age and quickly took notice of the two magenta strips that adorned each cheek and, it made him smile with joy, the sapphire waning crescent moon that sat perfectly in the middle of his small forehead, a gift from his mother of course.

Running a long finger down the pup's soft cheek, Inu no Taisho smiled as the child began to cry out, what a good sign, he was searching for his mother, the pup must have been hungry.

Turning his attention away from the barking bundle, the older youkai looked towards the guard who was still standing close by the door. He gave him a look that the guard understood as a questioning for his mate.

The guard stepped a few feet forward and placed a sack on the ground not too far away from the new father and his pup, before retreating back to the safety of that door.

"We took what we could from her, that should last the pup at least until he is able to eat solid food and drink our water."

Raising a thick eyebrow, Inu no Taisho reached for the sack wasting no time in opening it. He reached inside and frowned when he pulled out a long cup with a nipple shaped top. Snatching off the weird top, the father sniffed the substance and was confused to find his mate's milk already inside. The cup was still warm so the milk must have been fresh, so where was his mate and why would she allow them to place her milk into this container as a gift to her newborn son.

The father set the cup onto the floor and turned angry eyes toward the guard who flinched under his gaze.

"Where is she, why have I received these containers of her milk and a blanket with her blood?"

The guard nervously cleared his throat before answering the waiting youkai.

"The healers tried their best to stop the bleeding, but...the child had taken so much energy out of her and she was already having an outburst, there was not much they could do."

"What are you saying?"

The nervous man placed a hand on the cell door, ready to make his escape if necessary.

"The pregnancy involved a lot of blood, she seemed to have stayed through until the end. But as soon as the child was removed from her body, she collapsed..."

"Collapsed?"

"...and she never woke back up. Before we could even show her the pup, she was gone. All of the blood she'd lost in the process, but we never thought it would cause her death. No one expected it, we are sorry to say, but it was like the perfect kill, the healers are saying that with this pregnancy she never had a chance, she must have known, possibly why she had an outburst so close before going into labor. She did not suffer from much pain, it was just a lot of blood, she went peacefully though, as soon as the child was out, she just lay back and closed her eyes, we all assumed that she was just resting...but..."

Inu no Taisho's breath hitched in his throat, so his mate was dead.

All of the ideas he dreamt of having a family and now they were gone. All he was left with was a bloodied blanket, containers of her milk, and a murderous child.

"The child is healthy, at least physically. The healers insist that you raise the child because they are not yet sure of his mental stability, if he improves upon growing up, then he will be allowed to start his training as a warrior, however if he starts to show any behavior similar to that of you or his mother, then he will stay locked in this room with you."

With that said, the guard exited, leaving Inu no Taisho to think to himself. He looked down at the baby pup who had yet to cease his crying out for a deceased mother.

Without thinking, the father reached for the sack that still lay next to him and pulled out a new container, placing the nipple to the pup's lips.

The little one cringed with no recognition of the rubber nipple that pressed against his lips, but when his father squeezed the container just a bit as to sprinkle a little milk onto his lips, the pup quickly recognized the scent and taste of his mother and happily began to drink.

It was then, as the new father watched this baby, with those rosy little cheeks, sit so small and innocent in his arms, that Inu no Taisho realized that this was his family, this was his future, this was his new goal.

"So you are the one, who took my mate away from me?"

Inu no Taisho spoke his words softly, fatherly and even though the pup was not able to hear his voice, the feeling of the father's warm breath on his skin caused the little one to snuggle deeper into the youkai's arms.

Inu no Taisho found that he could not help but smile at this.

"The perfect kill, huh?"

A sigh fell from his lips as he tried to picture the scene of this child being pulled from his mate's bloodied opening. It was definitely a clear scene, such a beautiful baby killing off such a beautiful woman, with no blade, no sword, no weapon of any kind except life. This baby wanted to live, so his mother had to die. It really was the perfect kill.

"Sesshoumaru."

The name came so natural, he looked the part, this baby was indeed his killing perfection.

"Sesshoumaru, my Sesshoumaru."

Inu no Taisho had then decided, he may have failed his mate, but he would not fail his pup.

**TBC...**

**Ok, next chapter will be a quick fast forward, no more baby Sesshoumaru, so get your fill while you can. Next chapter will move more into...let's say teen years, and now the story will focus more around everyone's favorite Aristocratic Assassin.**

**Review Please...**


	4. Behavior Analysis

**Chapter 3: Behavior Analysis**

"So, are you ready father?"

Kneeling between the legs of the sitting youkai, Sesshoumaru locked his slanted amber eyes onto those of his father.

Inu no Taisho nodded slowly as he ran his fingers through his son's silver hair.

"Yes I am, Sesshoumaru."

He smiled as his son stood to his feet, a small grin on his face as he walked to the cell door and signaled for one of the guards.

Today was the day that Inu no Taisho would be presented in front of the royal court for a behavior analysis.

Sesshoumaru had successfully grown up with no mental illnesses but he was still not allowed to leave the cell often enough to start his training as a warrior, due to his father's unstable behavior.

If Sesshoumaru would be out of the cell for too long, the older youkai would throw a violent tantrum until the young one was brought back to calm him down. However, for the past few years, Sesshoumaru was able to make an attempt at calming his father's violent temper and was allowed a plea to have him work the farming fields as long as he was able to prove mental stability.

Inu no Taisho knew his son wanted this, he knew Sesshoumaru, like his mother, hated being locked in this cell daily and would rather be allowed outside more often than he was. So, he would do this for him, he would tolerate those human bastard's so his son would be allowed happiness.

Inu no Taisho listened as Sesshoumaru whispered softly to one of the guards, of course that smooth voice must have enticed the man for he kept asking the young inu to repeat himself.

Finally, his son returned with new items presented in his hands.

"They will not let you leave the cell, without these."

Sesshoumaru held in his right hand an ankle and wrist shackle which Inu no Taisho promptly took and locked onto his body, but he growled when he saw what was present in his son's left paw.

"I will not wear such a disgraceful thing."

Sesshoumaru sighed taking a seat next to his father, on that dreadful bed.

"Father please, it will be removed under her majesty's suggestion but until then they do not trust you enough to allow you to be presented before her or her heir, without it on."

Inu no Taisho's growl grew thicker as Sesshoumaru attempted to raise the item towards him.

"Do it for me, please father."

Hearing the soft plea from his son, Inu no Taisho gave up with a heavy sigh and turned, bowing his head toward the young male.

Sesshoumaru's eyes brightened, a rarity for those outside of this cell, but not for his father. He leaned forward and placed the leather muzzle onto his elder's face, fastening the straps tightly enough to please the guards but not enough to anger his father.

Leaning back Sesshoumaru almost felt a tinge of regret as he looked upon his parent.

The strong handsome inu, was forced into the look of a relentless killer. He may have been seen as that by the people outside of his cell, but to Sesshoumaru he was not, he was a kind and caring father.

But now this caring father was hunched on the bed, a muzzle covering his face, stopping just below his eyes, small slits placed beneath his nose and in front of his mouth for breathing purposes. Rusty chains hung from his wrists and ankles brushing against the dirty floor and it was then Sesshoumaru realized that this was all being done for him; his father would never lower himself to be chained and muzzled like an average bitch just to please some selfish humans, he was doing this all for his son, all for him.

The door to their cell opened and a group of armed guards stepped in, it was now time.

Sesshoumaru stood from the bed, grasping onto the end of his father's chains. He walked past the first group of leering eyes to the, calmer more thoughtful of the men.

"Are you both ready?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head before placing the chain into the guard's hand. The man grabbed hold and attempted to step out of the room, but was stopped when the chain abruptly held him back.

All heads turned to see Inu no Taisho still sitting unmoved on his bed. His eyes glared coldly at the man who tugged lightly on his chains, trying to encourage him to follow.

"Come on big guy, her majesty is awaiting your presence."

The guards around began to snicker, but Inu no Taisho still refused to budge, though the ridges of his eyes turned a daring red alerting the one who held onto his chain. Before being asked Sesshoumaru knew that he would be the only one who could handle the situation and walked again pass the snickering guards to his stubborn father.

He kneeled before the now growling youkai and ran gentle fingers through his hair, pushing his loosened pony tail back into place.

"Father, we need to leave."

Inu no Taisho's anger was building uncontrollably, however he could not tell his son what his exact problems were because the growls were becoming too feral. What he hated was the idea of this man, having control over his chain, he refused to be led about like some common bitch, at least not with some lousy human leading him, he would much rather it be his darling Sesshoumaru who held his chains.

But once again, Inu no Taisho's mind would not allow him to speak calmly, so he turned his eyes from the guards, to his son, to the chain hoping that his Sesshoumaru would get the hint.

"He does not want you in control of his chains."

The young inu spoke this while standing and reaching his hand out to take the chain from the guard.

"Perhaps I should carry them."

The guard looked at him skeptically, doubting if it would be smart to let the child of a mentally ill demon have control over the chains that would hold great responsibility if said demon were to lose control.

"As you said, her majesty and her heir is awaiting my father's presence. The only way to get him to move is if I carry his chains."

Sighing reluctantly, the guard handed the chains over.

"Fine, but if he loses control, it will all be on your hands."

When the chains landed in Sesshoumaru's hands, Inu no Taisho immediately stood from his seat.

The guards shifted uncomfortably but started for the door either way, one staying behind to trail Sesshoumaru and Inu no Taisho.

The walk to the main hall was a long one from where the demons were kept but Sesshoumaru knew that in due time if his father behaved right, this would all change.

Upon entering the room, all royal soldiers immediately stood on guard knowing of Inu no Taisho's past behaviors. The guard who was recently trailing, paced ahead and took to his post along with the rest of the retrievers except for the one who Sesshoumaru saw as the lead.

He led Sesshoumaru and his father to stand in front of Lady Izayoi and her heir who sat side by side upon golden pedestals, their backs leaning against burgundy silk.

"My lady, demon Inu no Taisho and his offspring are ready for evaluation."

Lady Izayoi gave a pleasant smile before motioning to the guard.

"Thank you, you may step to the side now."

Stepping out of the way to allow the two demons to be in view, the guard took to the right of the two demons. Sesshoumaru hesitantly bowed before the human female and her heir, tugging lightly on his father's chains. He smiled as his father dropped to one knee beside him, bowing his head, strands of hair falling to cover his face, things looked good so far.

"You both may stand, no need for such formalities."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and upon doing so, Inu no Taisho mimicked his son.

"Step forward please, Sesshoumaru."

The pup looked toward Lady Izayoi, then back at his father. Stepping forward would mean that he would have to let go of the chains. Locking eyes with his father, he watched as the youkai nodded slowly.

Sesshoumaru knew what this meant, and he trusted his father. Taking a deep breath, the pup bent just low enough to rest the chain on the floor next to his feet, he listened as one of the guards watching, cleared his throat, highly skeptical of such an act, but Lady Izayoi had yet to make a sound of disprovement so he saw no reason to stop.

After the chain made a sound to signify its placement on the floor, Sesshoumaru stood to his full height and walked forward, stopping just a step below where Lady Izayoi and her son sat.

He kept his eyes on the ground and could only listen as Lady Izayoi shifted in her seat, to slide closer to him.

He did not lift his eyes until he felt soft hands rest on the sides of his face, lifting his head as if he were a precious vase. His eyes locked on to those of Izayoi, a lovely human woman, with a triangle face and long ebony hair.

"My, you have grown into such a beautiful creature now haven't you? How old would you say you are in human years, my dear?"

"Seventeen, my lady."

Izayoi finally released his head, leaning back with a smile.

"Oh how wonderful, just around the same age as my Inuyasha, is that not right, sweetie."

Sesshoumaru finally had the opportunity to receive a full view of Lady Izayoi's heir. He was surprised to see that rumors were true, the boy was indeed a half-breed.

Long silver hair, not different from his own. Large yellow eyes, resting just below thick eyebrows and a somewhat stout body dressed in what looked to be the robe of a fire rat. Other than the permanent scowl that rest upon his features, Sesshoumaru could say that Inuyasha was attractive, or perhaps it was those downy white puppy ears that sat on top of his head? So Inuyasha's father had been an inu youkai, how interesting.

"Keh, you already know my age, why repeat it?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at how rude the young half-breed was being to his mother, but Izayoi on the other hand put forth an attractive giggle before turning attention back to the demon in front of her.

"Well you seem to be in wonderful condition mentally and physically, might I add. Now, let us see about your father."

Sesshoumaru stepped down from the pedestal, taking notice as the eyes of Lady Izayoi's heir seemed to follow his every movements.

He turned his head toward his father and gave a light motion towards the inu youkai.

Inu no Taisho abruptly stood, his chains rustling against the floor. He looked from Sesshoumaru, to Inuyasha, a light growl rose to his throat as he realized that the half demon's eyes had yet to leave his son.

Taking a step forward as to purposely rattle his chains, Inu no Taisho grunted in approval as those lingering eyes were finally drawn away from his pup. He continued to step forward until he was positioned in front of Sesshoumaru. The younger leaned lightly in his father.

"Are you ready? She wishes to see you."

His words came out in a light whisper only to be detected by their intended receiver and the sensitive ears of Inuyasha.

Inu no Taisho finally turned his attention to Lady Izayoi, his eyes drawn to her light features. Sesshoumaru took a step to the side, allowing his father to be in full view.

"Have him step forward, please."

Without having to be told by Sesshoumaru, Inu no Taisho slowly started toward the woman. A guard abruptly took to her side causing the Inu youkai to hesitate but continue on.

Soon he stood in just arms length of Izayoi.

"And how are you, Inu no Taisho."

The breathing coming from behind his muzzle sounded heavier than it was suppose to. Izayoi slowly slid forward in her seat, her small hand hesitantly reaching out. Beside her, an uneasy look crossed the face of Inuyasha.

"There, there now."

Slowly, hoping her words would coax the inu from doing anything unexpected, Izayoi scooted closer and closer.

Inu no Taisho wanted to turn to his son, to see if he were being adequate with his actions, but surprisingly he could not take his eyes off of the human in front of him, he even found himself bowing his head closer for her touch.

When those light finger tips finally touched the soft scalp of hair, a wave of held breaths released throughout the room and Izayoi found herself calming.

An amused smile spread across her face as she slid closer to the inu youkai, brushing loose strands of his pony tail back into place.

Sesshoumaru, the only one who still held his breath, watched as his father, through half-lidded eyes, leaned toward the woman's touch while the rest of the room gazed on in amazement at Izayoi and the mentally ill youkai. Everyone except for Inuyasha that is, who returned his gaze back toward Sesshoumaru.

"There we go, now, if you promise to behave yourself. I can remove the muzzle, it looks very uncomfortable. Would you like that?"

Inu no Taisho's head nodded very slowly. However, Izayoi got the message and leaned forward, her small form seeming even smaller as she wrapped her arms around the youkai's neck, reaching for the snaps at the back of the muzzle, such a brave woman she was.

With the awkward position they were in, Inu no Taisho's nose rested closely to the crook of Izayoi's neck, his eyes closing in pleasure at a familiar scent of flowers, a smell he used to enjoy on his now deceased mate.

Soon the muzzle began to slide from Inu no Taisho's head. Izayoi sat back and stared in amazement as the mask fell to reveal such a handsome face. One with such attraction could not be as crazy as most thought, could he?

Inu no Taisho, encouraged by the trust Izayoi put forth in removing his muzzle, turned to look at his son, a smirk present. His smile widened as he saw his son looking back in amazement.

However, upon moving his head to turn back towards Lady Izayoi, he caught the sight of her heir Inuyasha, whose attention was not focused on him, but instead on someone else.

He followed the half demon's stare back to his own son. He was staring at his Sesshoumaru.

The brim of his eyes tinted red, as a deep uncontrollable growl rose within his throat, he might have been over reacting but his mind could only decipher the look on Inuyasha's face as lust for his Sesshoumaru. Though others could have argued against it and called it only a look of curiosity.

The growling continuously grew louder, drawing the attention of every person in the room. Their eyes following the trail of Inu no Taisho's to Inuyasha.

The latter stared defiantly at the youkai, though his heart rate was increasing rapidly. And the louder Inu no Taisho's growling grew, the more he turned himself towards the half-demon, body crouched as if to attack.

A guard stepped forward, but Sesshoumaru was already speaking.

"F...father, that is enough. Remember this is an analysis, please behave yourself."

Sesshoumaru attempted to step toward his father, however it was already too late as Inu no Taisho leapt toward Inuyasha teeth bared and claws forward.

A high pitched squeal being the only thing Lady Izayoi could manage.

**TBC...**

**A/N: If you want a more vivid interpretation of Inu no Taisho's muzzle, think about the one put on the face of Hannibal Lecter.**

**Review Please. **


	5. Evaluation

**Chapter 4: Evaluation…**

He was sure he was dead, the image of that angry youkai flying toward him changed into images of him in a large garden, an image of him running into his mother's arms, images of his childhood. Was this his life flashing before his eyes? It was not very long, not very interesting and it only contained bits and pieces. The last image that shifted before his eyes was that of the silver haired son of his soon to be killer, the image of that attractively interesting creature, Sesshoumaru.

Oh yeah, isn't he the same reason why Inuyasha was in this predicament?

The world soon flooded back to him, the pitch of his mother's squeal and the tone of those rusty chains flying towards him.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he pushed himself deeper into his chair, trying to sink away from those sharp canines that flew towards him.

Turning his head away, he clamped his eyelids shut and could only listen as the sound of teeth snapped right in front of his face, however there was no pain.

A painless death would have been fitting enough in his opinion, but when he was able to hear the beating of his own heart pounding away in his ears, he knew that death had yet to come, why was that?

Inuyasha regained the strength to crack open one eye, but soon both flew open as he watched an angry Inu no Taisho snapping and growling, a becoming image for a feral beast. However, Inuyasha also took notice that the inu youkai could get no closer than where he was and that was too close for his own comfort.

Sticking his head around the growling beast, Inuyasha saw the passive son of this monster, struggling with the rusty chains of the inu; fighting to pull him back.

"Father! Please, enough. Listen to me!"

Izayoi also watched the struggle, too shocked to comprehend, but soon, remembering her place in the royal court, she pulled herself together.

"Inuyasha, slide your seat back as far as you can. You three guards help Sesshoumaru sustain Inu no Taisho, while you two go and find a sedative. Move now quickly. If my son is hurt, this day will end no better."

Immediately the room awoke from its daze and everyone moved according to Lady Izayoi's orders.

Sesshoumaru allowed the guards to help in pulling his father far enough away from Inuyasha. When the inu youkai was at a descent length away from the heir, Sesshoumaru released the chain, allowing the guards complete control as he ran upon Inu no Taisho.

"Father, please, stop this! Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into!"

Still not able to control his growing demon, Inu no Taisho turned weary eyes to his son. He looked about the room, watching the distressed faces of everyone present. Not able to cease his growling, he attempted to speak with his son.

"But, he…he was watching you…he was looking at you, he wants you…to take you away from me…"

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to his father, until he was able to rest his hands calmly on the youkai's shoulders. Inu no Taisho's hands clutched desperately onto Sesshoumaru's waist. The room around them hushed and Lady Izayoi shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sesshoumaru, perhaps you should step away until your father has come back to his senses."

Ignoring her warning, the younger inu youkai continued in an attempt to calm his elder, as he brushed disheveled hair out of Inu no Taisho's face. The hurt in his father's eyes spoke to truth, however his misconception of the situation spoken, was not enough to get him out of the trouble he was currently in.

"Father, trust me, please believe me, no one is going to take me away from you."

As Sesshoumaru spoke this, the two guards returned, one with an arrow shooter placed in his hands and the other with a dart sedative.

"But…you hate living in the cell with me, you wish to leave…"

The guard placed the arrow shooter to his lips as the dart was put into place.

"Yes I hate being in that cell, but I would never leave it knowing that you could not leave with me."

The arrow shooter was aimed to the back of Inu no Taisho's neck, while Sesshoumaru was used unknowingly as a distraction.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, father."

"You will never leave me?"

"No, father."

"Sesshouaru…"

"Yes, father?"

"Promise me…"

The pup turned amber eyes to the floor, the unstable father searched desperately for a promise, the dart sedative flew from the arrow shooter and landed unsuspectingly in the back of Inu no Taisho's neck.

Still searching for an answer, Inu no Taisho continued to watch his son, even as his vision became blurry, his eyes transformed back to amber and his body became unbelievably heavy.

Sesshoumaru fell to the ground with his father, making sure that his elder landed with little to no damage, before nearby guards pulled him away. He stood and watched as his father was lifted and carried out of the room, most likely back to that dreaded cell.

His attention was drawn back to the room by the soft sound of Lady Izayoi clearing her throat.

"Well now, that was quite the predicament wasn't it? But let us not waste any more time, this is an analysis now is it not?"

Sesshoumaru turned full attention back to her majesty, noting at how quickly she was able to regain her composure. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked as though he were ready for the day to be over.

"Yes, my lady. I apologize profoundly for my father's indecent behavior. This has been his first relapse in six months; I am not sure of what provoked him."

Sesshoumaru locked eyes with Inuyasha as he spoke his last statement. The latter blinked in confusion before his face settled into understanding and quickly shifted to disdain.

"Keh, it's not my fault. He's out of his fucking mind, that's what's wrong with him." Guilty conscience.

"Inuyasha, language!"

"Tch, whatever."

Inuyasha stood from his pedestal and began to exit the room, however his attention remained transfixed on Sesshoumaru until he was out of sight.

"Will you gentlemen please follow and make sure my boy is alright. He has had quite the fright."

Bowing before Lady Izayoi, three guards left their posts and trailed after the quick tempered young half-demon.

"Now Sesshoumaru, to the evaluation."

Once again, the young youkai turned to the lovely woman in front of him.

"Yes, my lady."

"Well as we all saw, just a few stand stills ago, your father has not improved in controlling his anger."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to protest; all of the training he had put his father through had definitely lessened his true show of anger, for he had not taken completely to his demon form, however from the situation at hand in which he attempted to attack Lady Izayoi's heir, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to shut his mouth on the topic of debating.

"On the other hand, your behavior was quite impressive, especially in the way you handled this situation."

"Thank you, my lady."

"So I offer you this,"

Sesshoumaru's attention was sparked.

"Now if you so choose, you will be allowed to leave your father's cell, you are of the age to be on your own, and take room in the castle. You are very strong and very smart, also Inuyasha seems to have taken quite a liking to you…ahem…so my offer is for you to become his guard and escort. You will accompany him on any trip he shall take, you will follow him around the castle to make sure he stays out of trouble. You will have a room placed close to his own, you shall over look his studies, keep him entertained and all the while you will also start your training as a warrior to serve my demon army. It may seem like a lot, but I have the upmost faith that you will not let me down. Now once again, this is all if you so choose."

Amber eyes turned away to look towards the ground as he thought to himself, it was all if he so chose, and this all meant that he would have to choose to leave his father.

"Now I know how your father behaves when you are removed from him for too long, however that is just the price to be paid for his attempt to attack my son, his tantrums will have to go on unheard, that cell is strong enough to keep him at bay. This is a great opportunity for you, so now tell me Sesshoumaru, what will be your choice?"

**TBC…**

**Review Please…**


	6. Defiance

**A/N: Ok Sesshoumaru is a little OOC, getting near the end of this chapter, due to the fact that he gets a little worked up but other than that he should be just fine lol.**

**Chapter 6: Defiance…**

He was given a moon cycle…only one moon cycle to decide whether or not he would accept Lady Izayoi's offer. So many decisions to make and Sesshoumaru did not know what to choose, he now sat on that horrid cell room bed, absent mindedly stroking his father's hair as the male slept, still unconscious from the sedative he received earlier that evening.

It just simply was not fair, he was offered the chance for freedom, but his father was not, he just couldn't simply leave his elder alone. Yes, the cell would keep his tantrums at bay, as Lady Izayoi had mentioned, so no one would be hurt…no one except his father. Sesshoumaru knew that if he left, there would be no way he could focus on his tasks without being overcome by the guilt of abandoning the only family he had left.

He had been told the stories of his mother, she also wanted to leave this cell, abandon his father, and there was no way Sesshoumaru could do the same…

Inu no Taisho began to stir in his sleep, a heavy sound falling from his lips as he shifted his body, leaning his head into Sesshoumaru's touch as his eyes began to flutter open.

The younger was pulled from his thoughts as looked to watch his father.

"How do you feel, father?"

Inu no Taisho responded with a long stretch of his limbs, his spine popping as he leaned back into Sesshoumaru's lap with a long sigh.

"So I messed up again, huh?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes.

"No, Lady Izayoi just found it so entertaining when you tried to ATTACK her only heir."

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru."

The younger inu leaned his head back against the cell wall.

"All of that training, father, really, could not control yourself? You were making such a good impression too."

Inu no Taisho leaned up and defiantly crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not my fault. Her heir was watching you, he had to be put back into his place."

"Father, he is of a higher status than us, the one who had to be put back into place was you. Seriously, all of that work I've done is worthless now."

Inu no Taisho once again laid his head across his son's legs giving Sesshoumaru an encouraging smile.

"There is always next time, Sesshoumaru."

With a long sigh, the young inu attempted to hide the disappointed look in his eyes by turning his head towards the wall.

"Yeah, next time…."

There would be no next time, why would they let Inu no Taisho out now that he attempted to do such a risky thing as attack heir Inuyasha, the future lord of the lands.

"You know, you never promised me…"

Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts once again to look down at his father who was staring up at him with a playful smirk, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"Promise what?" The son answered, trying to go along with this playful conversation his father was attempting to bring up, why sit around all morbid anyway, what was done was done.

"You thought I forgot? Before they stuck me with that sedative, I told you to promise me you would never leave me and I never got an answer."

Inu no Taisho laughed whole heartedly, not noticing the flinch in Sesshoumaru's eye. He leaned forward and grabbed onto his son's precious hair, knowing how annoyed the pup got at such gestures.

"So I'm still waiting for my promise."

Yeah, how convenient, he was waiting on his promise and yet he could not keep a promise to his own son, just one little promise. Sesshoumaru kept thinking back on all of the promises he kept towards his father and how many promises that were broken to him, he was sick of it.

"I can't, father."

Inu no Taisho loosened the grip he held on Sesshoumaru's hair.

"What?"

"I cannot make that promise to you."

The elder demon finally raised himself up from the comfort of his son's lap, a nervous smile replacing his playful smirk.

"What do you mean, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru looked uncertainly at his lap, fidgeting on that retched bed.

"Well, you see, Lady Izayoi, while you were unconscious, continued the evaluation. And though you failed, I passed. So she offered me something, something that was hard for me to immediately turn down."

"Well, what was it?"

Inu no Taisho tried to encourage Sesshoumaru to continue on, not wanting the pup to take notice of the nervousness that grew within him.

"See, she believes that I would make an accurate escort for heir Inuyasha and she would also like me to begin my true training as a warrior, with no more interruptions….interruptions, meaning you father."

Inu no Taisho stood from his seat and slowly began to pace about the small cell.

"Wh…what is that suppose to mean? Interruptions? I do not interrupt your training Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru followed his father's unruly path around the room.

"Well maybe Lady Izayoi was mistaken in saying interruption. But father, you have to understand that it is very hard for me to get anything done when you constantly want me back in here with you."

Inu no Taisho turned to his son, the look of desperation apparent on his face.

"Sesshoumaru do you not understand? Do you honestly not see what I do? They want to take you away from me and when you are out there with them, if I do no remind them that you are my son and mine alone then they will forget and never bring you back."

Sesshoumaru let out an exasperated sigh.

"Father, do you honestly believe that I will allow them to do such a thing. Do honestly not see that me being out there with them might actually benefit our family. If I can get Lady Izayoi to trust me enough, then I might possibly be able to move you out of this hell."

Sesshoumaru through his hands into the air, getting more excited than he meant to.

"Do you not see, if I can get Lord Inuyasha to view me as a friend, he is next to rule these lands and unlike his human mother, his rule over these lands will last much longer, meaning that I can take you to a sanctuary that won't be snatched away within just a decade. We will finally be able to live happily father."

Inu no Taisho stared at his son, with a face that was beyond recognition, he never knew his son truly felt this way, he never knew that Sesshoumaru wanted so to live amongst those humans.

"Are you saying you are not happy, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru turned to his father, he was worked up now, everything he had been holding back, all these sun cycles of having set his standards so low, were now gone. He had to speak the truth.

"No, I am not happy father. I have not been for a very long time. I understand that you mean well, I understand that all you want is to keep a family. But I cannot spend the rest of my life in here, I have not prepared myself for this the way you have. You are the only one I trust father, but I can no longer allow you to hold me back from what I truly want. I want to take you with me, I want us to be a family outside of this cell. But you just have to give me that chance and if not then I…I…"

The room went quiet after that, Sesshoumaru was not sure of how to end his ranting. He was not even sure of what most of his words meant, he just hoped that his father would understand.

Inu no Taisho stood opposite his son, Sesshoumaru had rounded the small cell and ended up standing next to the door. From this sight in front of him, Inu no Taisho took on an understanding that was quite the opposite from what Sesshoumaru had wanted him to realize.

Fists began to clench and unclench, teeth began to grind, eyes tinged red and twin hearts began to increase. One from anger, another from unexpected fear.

"You…wish…to…leave…me…"

Not once from the time he was born, had Sesshoumaru witnessed an outburst from his father that was directed towards him, however, he knew the symptoms for when his father was about to lose control and he quickly tried to fix his mistake.

"Father, that is not want I meant. You misheard…"

"…NO, I hear exactly what you say. You want to go out there with those humans, humans who will never accept you and I, no matter how hard we try. Your mother did not have the mind to figure that out, but I did, Sesshoumaru. I am not as ignorant as they think, I knew and that is why I chose to live alone. I have seen demons like you and your mother who try so hard to be accepted by these humans, and it sickens me."

"…"

"I chose to live like this Sesshoumaru, I chose to live in solitude and the only reason I attempted to change was for you. I do not want you to live like this, however, I also want you to know that I WILL NOT, be blamed due to the idea that those humans cannot accept a demon for what he truly is."

During his speech, Inu no Taisho had closed the distance between him and his son. Sesshoumaru had kept his eyes to the ground, knowing how unsafe it was to stare an angry Inu in the eyes.

"Father, I am not blaming you, I have never blamed you. But do you not understand that the demon you are showing the humans, is not the demon you truly are? I have spent my whole life literally watching your every move and the way you live in this cell compared to the lifestyle you show to the humans are very different. You are not showing them what a demon truly is, you are only showing them what a monster you can be."

A large growl, one that could not even be classified as an angry canine, more like a fierce beast, rang throughout the cell, the vibration causing pain for Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears. However, 

he did not have time to worry about his ears as he soon found himself backed against the cell walls, two long powerful limbs placed on either side of his head.

"You…have the nerve…to call…your own…father…a monster. What…has that…human…wench…put into…your head. Everything I have done until now…was all for you. Even throwing aside my pride to where that disgraceful head piece…where is your gratitude?"

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes glued to the floor, not moving a limb and barely allowing himself to breathe, he had never felt fear for his father as he now had.

"Sesshoumaru…you are all I have left. I will not lose you to that human bitch or her disgraceful half-breed son. You will not accept that woman's deal, you will not become that hanyou's escort, you will not become a warrior in that wench's army, and you will not, ever again leave this cell."

Inu no Taisho kept his eyes glued on his son though Sesshoumaru's stayed casted to the ground. Once he felt that his commands had set in, the alpha, allowed his barred limbs to fall from around his son and walked back towards his bed, he was tired. However, Sesshoumaru was not willing to end this conversation.

"You…cannot force me to stay in here."

Inu no Taisho had one leg on the bed before he heard his son's words; the pup had the nerve to defy his decision.

"What did you say?"

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, before lifting his eyes from the ground daring to stare his father directly in the eyes.

"I said, you cannot force me to stay in here. I have made up my mind, I will accept Lady Izayoi's deal, I will become Lord Inuyasha's escort, I will become a warrior in the castle's demon army and I will leave this cell and this time for good."

From there forth a battle took place between the pup and his father; a staring contest that between them both meant dominance.

**TBC….**

**Uh Oh, Defiance…what every teen goes through no matter what species lol. It's true I was watching a Documentary on Tigers My Fav and by the time they hit their teens, tch talk about Rebels. But this is especially true for Canines, when a Dog tries to prove dominance this usually happens through a staring contest…How Cute However this contest is followed by something else….and if you ppl know dogs then you should know what is to come in my next chapter.**

**Anyway, I was going to continue this chapter a little longer but I thought I'd leave you with a little Cliffy. The next chapter is already half written and it will be Inu no Taisho's reaction to Sesshoumaru's decisions.**

**I dare you ppl to guess what Inu no Taisho will do. But anyway Review Please **


End file.
